Magical Fantasy
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Jenova wasn't the only one with a son? What if Minerva had a son? One who would change the course of history.


Welcome to my BlackKitten23 inspired story!

I was reading a few stories by Blackkitten23 and thought 'Why not make my own? But with Final Fantasy and Harry Potter?'

Also, I don't know if Minerva is actually a goddess but I'm calling her one for my sanity's sake.

So, here it is! But with a little difference, you'll see!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy! I only own any OC I make and story idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

 **UNKNOWN SPACE**

Over many years scientists have theorized that there are other dimensions out there like parallel worlds, they are unaware of how right they are.

Right now, however, a barrier between dimension was under strain as the energy known as magic attacked it trying to break through. This attracted the attention of one of the goddesses who ruled over the dimension the magic was trying to enter.

"What is this?" Minerva asked as she arrived at the disturbance.

She paused as she felt energy she had not felt in years, one that she thought lost to the world. How was this possible? Also, where was this magic coming from? It felt very familiar.

"A Cetra? How?" Minerva asked as she moved over to the magic and held out her arms while flaring her powers.

The blue magic reacted and glowed a bright white before moving over and placing a small object into the goddess's arms, it was a white blanket wrapped around a small 1-year-old baby boy with black hair and pink skin tone. He had a small scar on his forehead that gave off a foul aura, Minerva scrowls easily pulling the aura from the babies head.

What she found startled her greatly, a fragment of a soul was attached to the babies scar trying to push out the babies own soul! But something pure in the magic was stopping it and fighting the fragment off.

"Begone! Foul one!" Minerva yelled as she sent the soul shard to what would have been her counterparts dimension or the Hell world as she nicknamed it.

Sadly, her counterpart was unable to attend to her duties at this point in time.

Looking back down at the baby in her arms Minerva found her eyes locking with stunning emerald green eyes, the baby giggles as he tried to wriggle out of his blanket to touch her.

"My, my, you sure are cute," Minerva said as she gently rocked the baby back to sleep.

' _This little Cetra will be powerful in the future, hum, what should I do with him?_ ' Minerva thought as the baby yawns.

She tried to think of something to help the baby when she noticed that her aura was slowly mixing with the baby's own, this made an idea grow in her head. Maybe, just maybe she could?

Minerva, like many women, wanted a child of her own but being a goddess prevented her from having the time to make a child. She also had her lifestream to take care of. Looking the child over she came to a desition.

"You little one shall be my son now, my little angel," Minerva said with a soft smile as she stroked the child's cheek. Besides, if her counterpart could have children then so could she.

So, Minerva flared her powers and let the baby bathe in the energy as she left the barrier and went to the lifestream. The Mako danced around the two as the baby woke up blinking a few times before looking around in child-like wonder, Minerva smiles at this as she held up her left hand to the baby.

"This is the lifestream my son, this place will be very special to you in the future," Minerva said as the baby looked at her as she went to stroke his cheek.

He then noticed her hand in front of him and out of instinct wiggled free of the blanket and grabbed her hand, Minerva gasped as a warmth shot through her body as the lifestream and the magic reacted. She winced as something sliced her fingertip making it bleed, she then watched in shock as the baby giggled and out of instinct and baby curiosity pulled her finger into his mouth and began to suckle.

Minerva held back a gasp as the babies black hair turned golden blonde, his skin became fair in tone and color while the scar on his forehead healed over and vanished. The baby then whimpers as his blanket was burnt away letting his new set of wings free, the wings were pure white in color with a faint golden tinge. He had two big wings coming from his shoulders with a smaller set of wings for stability just below the two main wings. (Like the small wing Angeal has below his big wing)

Next, the baby whimpered as his ears became slightly pointed and his nails became like claws, his canines became sharp and pointed almost like fangs, his eyes changed between normal pupils and slitted cat-like pupils before calming down into normal pupils, next his body grew a bit until he was around 2-years-old as his new mother's blood replaced his biological parents blood leaving only the faintest of traces of their blood behind. His eye color, however, stayed emerald green with faint traces of gold around his pupils as he relaxed from the sudden changes while releasing his mother's hand.

Minerva checked him over for any damage and relaxed when she found none, healing her hand she said "A pureblood Cetra, I have not seen one in a million years,"

The baby only yawned as he fell back asleep tired from his change, Minerva smiles Cetra or not she had a son now a cute one too.

But how was she going to raise him? She couldn't keep him in the Lifestream that would not go well for his body.

Maybe she could place him with the Gainsborough family? They are cetra as well, it would help her son in the long run.

"Oh! I have yet to name you? Have I? Well, let's pick a name for you, my darling boy," Minerva said as she gently rocked her son in his sleep.

"How about Xander? Yes, my defender of Gaia, my little boy," Minerva said as the newly named Xander awoke once more to hear his new name making him giggle a bit.

He then scrunched his face up as he felt his tummy hurt, sensing that something was wrong Minerva asked "Hungry? Well, I best feed you before placing you with your caretakers,"

With that Minerva spent some mother and son bonding time in the Lifestream, it would be a while before they got a chance to be together like this once Minerva places him with his caretakers.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **MIDGAR**

Sitting inside a church in Midgar was a young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, she was sat on one of the benches as she watched the flowers growing in the middle of the church. She had shoulder length hair and currently had on a white sundress and sandals with a light blue shawl to keep her shoulders and arms warm.

Ifalna Gainsborough sighs as she sat while rubbing the small lump on her belly, she worried for her unborn daughter at times with Shinra around. Luckily it was a quiet day in the slums for once.

"I wish your father was still here, it is going to be hard raising you on my own," Ifalna said as she stroked her 12 weeks bump.

Ifalna sighs as she leaned back and took in the area around her, the lifestream was always active in the church and a great comfort to Ifalna since her husband died of fever last week.

' _Ifalna.._ ' A faint voice reached Ifalna making her jump and look around.

"W-who? W-what?" Ifalna asked as she looked around while getting up, that voice sounded...familiar somehow.

' _Ifalna...come.._ ' The voice said as a warmth washed over Ifalna making her gasp as she felt the lifestream flare near the center of the flower patch.

Gulping Ifalna slowly walked over to the flowers where a greenish-blue glow started to seep from the center, the energy of the lifestream twisted and turned as it glowed brightly, Ifalna held her breath as she saw something form inside the light.

' _What is this? What's going on?_ ' Ifalna thought both scared and confused as the light faded away to show a...baby? A 2-year-old toddler! Wha?!

"Huh!? What!" Ifalna yelled before rushing forward and picking up the naked 2-year-old boy from the flowers, she quickly went over to her bag and pulled out a blanket to wrap the toddler in.

It was when she was wrapping the boy up when she took note of his pointed ears, claws, and fangs. She paused asking "what are you? And where did you come from?"

The sleeping boy did not awake as she finished wrapping him up, poor Ifalna was so confused. One minute she is relaxing next she's holding a 2-year-old!

She looked between the boy and the flower bed, had he?

"Did...you come from the Lifestream?" Ifalna asked as she looked at the sleeping boy.

' _Ifalna...raise him...well_ ' The voice from before whispered in her mind as Ifalna gasped from a sudden influx of images hitting her mind.

Images of an area filled with a blue and green glow, of a figure holding a small one, an outline of a woman. Ifalna jerked back to reality as a soft sound reached her ears making her look down at the boy in her arms.

He was awake and watching her with big emerald green eyes with faint traces of gold around his pupils, he cooed before looking at her with a curious gaze as if wondering who she was.

Ifalna bit her lip as she watched him, was she really holding a son of? Shaking her head Ifalna focuses on the boy in her arms.

' _I can think more on it later, right now, the boy...no, Xander, needs some food and clothing_ ' Ifalna thought as she spoke.

"Hello little Xander, I'm Ifalna Welcome to Midgar my new son," Ifalna said making Xander giggle and release his small wings which burst free of his blanket.

' _This is going to be harder than I thought_ ' The new mother thought with a small sweatdrop as she glanced down at her pregnant belly.

How was she going to raise both Xander and her daughter when she was born? This was not how she expected to start her path to motherhood.

Looking at Xander, Ifalna couldn't help but feel that despite all the trouble and hardship she was going to face in the near future.

It was going to be worth it, every single second of it.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

In the next chapter, we have a time skip and see how Xander has grown.

Till then! See ya!

SaberbladePrime Signing out!


End file.
